Rage Ordo
: '' Rage Ordo is a Mando'ade and a Bounty Hunter and a father of clone named Grandd. Rage Ordo was born in Hutt Space on planet Nar Shaddaa. He was born is 85 BBY when the Mos Eisley was found. When he was a young boy, Jaster Mereel trained him and teached him the Mando'a ''language. After Jaster Mereel's death on Korda VI in 52 BBY, Jango Fett continued his training and Rage joined the ''Cuy'val Dar. ''Rage was one of the survivors of the Battle of Galidraan. Rage Ordo was a good friend of Aloquar Ordo as well, he was the leader of 'Mando Ver'verd'tsad. Rage Ordo was a part of ''Dha Werda Verda ''as well. Soon Rage Ordo joined The Shadow Mandalorians, also known as ''Mando Werda '''the legacy of ''Dha Werda Verda. In the Rebellion era until the Legacy era, Rage Ordo was the part of the Rebel Alliance and the one in Council that signed the Corellian Treaty to restore to peace, and destroy the Empire and Darth Vader and his fellow Stormtroopers. Pre Mando and Rage Ordo were together in Council. Bail Prestor Organa was the one of the leaders in the council, he was taking many planets leaders in Alliance. Many planets didn't sign the deal to have Empire as Alliance. Biography Early Life (85 BBY-69 BBY) Rage Ordo was born on Nar Shaddaa, a smuggler world. His father was named Gar'so'ran Gurfglider. When Rage was born, his name was Rathe Gurfglider. His Father was working in a workshop. When his Father was sick, Rage was age seven. It was hard working alone in that workshop, then Rage's mother came to help. Her name was Ali'sa'nes Gurfglider. Rage heard about one group that was gathering in Hutt Space and in the Mid Rim, a group called Death Watch. They had no leader yet. They just call they self like that cause they always kill. They are regular pirates for now. Rage was afraid of them, cause the lastest news was telling that pirates have attacked small village on Voss, a planet in Hutt Space as well. Rage feeled that they were close. But he kept working all nights untill his father recovered. In age of thirteen Rage left his family house, he built his starship and left to travel across the Galaxy. He wanted to move on, to be a bounty hunter. But he heard about a man that live on Concord Dawn, his name was Jaster Mereel. Rage wanted to become a True Mandalorian. Rage arrived to Concord Dawn. He saw many Mandalorians standing in front and looking at him. Then Rage told them that he want to see their leader. They called Jaster Mereel. He came, and asked what was going on. Rage told that he want to become a True Mandalorian. He was tired to be nothing. Jaster saw a warrior in him. He saw his muscles. Jaster told Rage that he will train him, and teach him Mando'a. Rage was sixteen, Jaster was impressed of his warrior skills. Many Mando'ade ''was impressed too.They never saw that the one guy from Hutt Space could be so tough and allowed to join True Mandalorians. Soon as Jaster thought that its enough with skills, Jaster wanted to teach him the ''Mando'a ''language. Rage was learning fast. Soon Rage became a Mandalorian and joined Clan Ordo. Battle of Korda VI In 52 BBY, the Mandalorian Civil War wasn't finished yet. Rage Ordo and other ''Mand'alor ''investigated that the Death Watch, and their Overlord, Tor Vizlsa was about to trap True Mandalorians and kill Mereel. When Rage and the others were on Korda Six, Tor was about to trap them. Suddenly someone opened fire. Rage looked at his right side and saw the Death Watch and Tor incoming. Rage knew that they were up to kill Jaster, Rage was defending him all that time, he couldn't let the leader die. At last more ''Mando'ade came to help. They were leading by second on-command True Mandalorian named Montross. When Rage forgot that Vizsla was trying to kill Jaster, he ran to other side to defend other Mandalorians. When Rage saw Jaster under fire, he shouted to Jango that Jaster is under fire. But Montross was with Jaster, but suddenly Montross went other side, and left Jaster to die. Jaster didn't understand what was going on. And he was shot by Vizsla, following the betrayal. Death Watch did what they wanted and left the planet. Rage lost his first master in 52 BBY, in the deadly Battle of Korda VI. Hunt on Dxun Year after the Korda VI and the death of Jaster Mereel,Jango Fett was new Master of Rage Ordo.When it was very sunny day on Concord Dawn,True Mandalorians decided to go Hunt on jungle planet of Dxun.Jango took all Mandalorian Fleet to that Jungle Planet.But not only them was going to Hunt o Dxun at the moment,Trandoshans was on their way to Dxun too. When Mando'ade arrived to Dxun,Trandoshans was already Hunting in Jungle.Jango Fett told to spred out to all Mandalorians.Rage was leading five Mandalorian Troopers to Jungle.When Rage and his men entered the heart of jungle they started to hear the noices.The saw a Reptilian and that was a Trandoshan Warrior from Trandoshan Slave Camp.One of Rage's men attacked him.But Rage saw a power in that Trandoshan,True Mandalorian skills in him.When that Mandalorian jumped on Trandoshan,Rage stabbed that soldier.That Trandoshan was Pre Mando. Rage and Jango brought Pre to Shadow Mandalorian aka Shadow Clan Temple.And Masters saw that he is a True Mandalorian.Soon Pre created squad called The Shadow Mandalorians. Battle of Galidraan In 44 BBY, the Mandalorian Civil War was coming to an end. There was other leader of Mando'ade, ''he was born in 66 BBY. His name was Jango Fett. Jaster already died in the Battle of Korda VI. Jango was left in command. There were many True Mandalorians that were good friends of Rage. Aloquar Ordo is one of them. Aloquar was a good friend of Rage that helped him many times. Ferrigo Prosstang, from big clan Prosstang was the other. He was a friend of Rage too. Many others were there. Jango was told that the Splinter Group is on Galidraan, and they must defeat them. The Governor of Galidraan hired True Mandalorians to help Galidraan to survive this. Tor Vizlsa, the leader of Death Watch, reported evrything to Jedi Council. Under the command of Jedi Master Dooku. He brought Jedi Army to Galidraan and began the attack. ''Mando'ade was trying to shoot as many Jedi as they could. The battle was coming to an end. There was a Mandalorian named Myles, he was killed by a Jedi. Jango Fett, Aloquar Ordo, Ferrigo Prosstang, Rage Ordo and some more survived the battle. They were the Survivors of Galidraan. Becoming a Bounty Hunter Many True Mandalorians were captured on Galidraan, many of his friends too. Rage had to move on. He went to his homeplanet Nar Shaddaa. Rage couldn't find any Mando'ade ''on his radar. Rage became a bounty hunter. He made it worth. When he became a bounty hunter many people heard that there is a new hunter. The first person who hired him was Darth Tyranus. He contacted Rage in Wuher MosEisley's cantina. Dooku promised him a good bounty. Rage had to find Aidan Blackout and kill him. Aidan was in the Death Watch. Dooku told Rage that he can kill or bring Aidan to Dooku. Rage flew to Concordia. He found the man named Aidan and stunned him. Rage didn't want to kill Aidan cause Rage wanted to make it worth. He he brought Aidan to Dooku, he paid Rage and Rage listened to a dialog. Dooku told Aidan that if he won't accept to work on CIS that Dooku will be sending someone to kill Aidan. Aidan finally accepted. Rage was intrested in Aidan, and he stole his IDF Card. Hutt Cartel Rage was still a bounty hunter that was looking for a job on Nar Shaddaa now. There wasn't a call from CIS yet, so Rage was up to join Hutt Cartel to look up for job there. He took his ship and flew to Tatooine to Jabba's Palace. The whole Hutt Family was there, including Jabba Desilijic Tiure Hutt. No one was inside, but Rage killed guards and broked in. Jabba looked at him and asked what he wanted. Rage told him that he want to join Hutt Cartel for a while. The Hutt began a conversation and gave him a job. Rage was good at Huttese. He went to planet Nal Hutta. He had a job to find a man named Redspark Holocron, and bring him to the Hutts. The Hutts heard that Holocron was a good Mandalorian Bounty Hunter and the Hutts needed him. They told Rage that it is hard to find Holocron, he is always hiding. Rage went to the Rust Yards. He saw Redspark. When Holocron saw him, he almost killed him by shooting him in the head but Rage dodged it. They went outside and told Red that the Hutts need him. Because he is a good hunter and that he needed to do his job. Redspark trusted his Vod and the flew to Jabba. Rage got good bounty for getting Holocron to Jabba and the Hutts. After all, he started to be good friends with Redspark. Sometimes, Rage was working together with Holocron. Zanbar Rage ones was hunting on planet Zanbar and heard that there is many wolfs and many dangeros animals there. Zanbar Wolfs. Rage flied on his starship there with his apprentice CC-5576-38 or just ''Kha'liiz'ika. When they arrived on that moon it was very dark there. It was a haunting night and many animals were out of their caves to go hunting too. Kha'liiz'ika ''was staying close to Rage, it was his first hunt with his master. They were in a dark jungle, and then one of the Zanbar wolfs almost jumped on ''Kha'liiz'ika. ''Rage shot at the wolf. A few minutes later they saw eggs infront of them. They were big eggs. Rage remembered that the big eggs could have only belonged to onlt one giant and fearsome creature - a Rancor. They saw a small but dangerous and hungry Rancor incoming (probably it was hunting too!). Rage and ''Kha'liiz'ika ''fired their jetpack rockets and flied around the Rancor. They killed him fast. They took the Rancor's eggs with them. After that, they flied to Boz Pity, where there they sold all the eggs they had and some animals to a Rodian who gave them a fair amount of money to share between them both. Takeover of Mandalore When Rage and Khal'iiz'ika returned from Zanbar with their money they wanted to visit Mandalore.When they flew there they saw a Black Sun and the Pykes.They thought that was an invasion of Mercenaries but suddenly they saw a Death Watch incoming.Rage and Khal'iiz'ika was a little shocked to see that Death Watch attacking those gansters.Pre Vizsla was dueling Savage Opress.Then Rage took of his Beskar and puted on Mandalorian regular armor,same did Khal'iiz'ika. Then Rage and Khal'iiz'ika stood together with crowd.They looked up at Mandalorian Palace balcony and they saw Pre Vizsla and Bo Katan with Death Watch Soldier.And then Vizsla said: After all Rage saw Bo Katan flying off the balcony and an explosion inside.Almec said that Satine killed Vizsla and know Maul is the ruler of Mandalore.Death Watch was no longer exist.Now it was Shadow Collective. Battle of Mandalore Legacy After Rage's Ordo death, many of his friends was sad by losing their good friend. Fenn Shysa was telling everyone that he was a great man, and Fenn's master. Boba Fett was a good friend of Rage. Rage was also remembered as Council Member in Alliance to Restore the Republic. Han Solo and Admiral Akbar saying that he was a man of honor, that wanted to restore peace in the Galaxy. Rage Ordo, the name of honor. He was remembered, and no one will ever forget him. He earned his title ''Mand'alor ''as well. His son Grandd was the one that was left in family. Personality and Traits Rage was a strong and wise man. He was ruthless, thorough and instinctive when it came to Mandalorian Bounty Hunting. But he had his soft side sometimes to care about in his life. He was accepting the job to that person, who had enough money in his pocket. He was loyal to the person that gave him a job cause that person will pay him well. After a fragmintation of True Mandalorians, Rage became a good bounty hunter, many people were up to hire him. Rage never said that he had no job to do. When he is off-duty he had another job to do. He was mainteining his equipment. Jango Fett teached him to do that. He was also intelligent, having his good tactics that he use in hunts sometimes, as his homeplanet was Nar Shaddaa, and he was very good in Basic, Huttese, Rodese and ''Mando'a. When Rage was off-duty, or had no job yet, he had to take care of his family. His wife was named Kyra Antaloor. She was very nice female that Rage met on the planet Coruscant. When they got married, the got a son, and they named him Grandd. Grandd was born as a clone, it was a very strange event. Kyra was working at Kamino maybe this is the reason of clone that they got. Rage was taking care of his family. Helping Grandd with hunting. Soon his son Grandd flew to Kamino, to be trained to become a clone in the Republic Army. Relationships Grandd Rage had a good son named Grandd. He was born as a clone and Rage was shocked, but after knowing that his wife was working on Kamino, he understood everything. Rage was a Bounty Hunter that trained his son to fight and survive in the Galaxy. Rage was living on Voss and every morning, Grandd and Rage were hunting. Rage trained his son well. Soon Grandd left his home and became a clone in the Republic Army. Jaster Mereel Jaster Mereel was the leader of True Mandalorians. Jaster was a Master to Rage. The Mandalorian Civil War was still not over. Jaster was a good Master of Rage in the Mandalorian Civil War. He thaught his tactic skills and he reclaimed his strength. Jaster and Rage were good friends when they both were off-duty. They were drinking in cantinas. When Jaster Mereel died, Jango Fett had to finish Rage's training. Jango Fett After Jaster Mereel's death, Fett wanted to finish Rage's training. Fett was the second and the last Mand'alor Master of Rage Ordo. On Concord Dawn Jango trained Rage to be a Mandalorian. He was teaching him languages and many other things. Some tricks that Jango taught Rage was not forgetten. Rage sometimes used them when he was hunting. Rage was called by Jango to train clones with him and with Kal Skirata. Rage was a good and one of the masters of clones. There was another man training clones called by Jango, his name was Aloquar Ordo, he became good friends with Rage. Kamino was the last place where Rage saw Jango. After Jango died on Geonosis. Aloquar Ordo Aloquar Ordo was a good friend of Rage before the Clone Wars began. Jango Fett called Aloquar to train clone troopers on Kamino with him. Later on Jango called Rage Ordo to help train clones. Aloquar and Rage met when they were training clones. Soon when the Clone Wars began, Aloquar created a group of Mandalorian survivors, called the Mando Ver'verd'tsad ''but Rage joined Dha Werda Verda Legacy, group called Mando Werda (the Shadow Mandalorians). Fenn Shysa In the years of the Rebellion era until the Legacy era, Fenn was the new apprentice of Rage Ordo. They met each other on planet Corellia when the second Corellian Treaty was signed. In those years, Rage was the part of the Rebel Alliance and the enemy to the Empire and Vader. Fenn Shysa was the one of the best of Rage's apprentices. Rage taught him tactic skills and evrything what Jango and Jaster taught Rage Ordo. CC-5576-38 CC-5576-38, "''Khaliiz Mereel" was a clone and a soldier in the Republic Army. He is also known as Kha'liiz'ika in Mando'a, he is from Clan Mereel. He serves alongside Rage's Ordo son, Grandd. Kha'liiz'ika was Rage's First apprentice in the Clone Wars era. Rage taught Kh'liiz'ika tactic skills, that Kha'liiz'ika didn't have. Rage met Kha'liiz'ika on Kamino when Rage and Aloquar Ordo were training clones. Rage was impressed in Kha'liiz'ika's skills and told him if he wanted a good master, Rage could take him. When Rage finished his training with tactic skills, Kha'liiz'ika joined Aloquar's Mandalorian Supercommando group Mando Ver'verd'tsad.Soon he changed his mind and joined his master Rage. Equipment Weapons and armor Rage is wears a unique set of True Mandalorian Armor. Altought instead of the more traditional Beskar plating, his armor was made in the Mustafar Industries. Most of his chest parts were made by Durasteel alloy,t hat was made in Mustafar Industriesin the Durasteel Sector. Rage was armed with EE-3 Carbine Rifle, Blas Tech Dur-24 Wrist Laser, Czerka ZX Miniature Flame Projector and the Kamino Saberdart that Rage had inside his gloves. Also Rage had a MM9 Rocket System in his right glove. He also used a Type-12A Anti-personnel Rocket that he bought in the Black Market, which cost him 400 Credits, and the same thing but just gas that was made on the same Industries - it was Type-12B Gas Capsule and 1126 Rocket. Rage also h ad a Toxin Detector that could scan something even a drink if its poisoned. Rage's devices are the that on Jango Fett's armour because they were made on same the industry. Rage Ordo had one jetpack that was given to him in 66 BBY, when Jango Fett was born. Rage's jetpack was made on Mustafar Industries. His jatpack was Merr-Sonn JT-12 jetpack, most of Mando'ade had it. The JT-12 jetpack was very compact jetpack featuring a warhead missile launcher. That model was made on Mustafar Industries, but not only there. His jetpack and armor was painted in blue color what meant it was a Blast Tech and Mustafar Industries make. Blue means loss of love ones but Rage choose that colour because it always brings victory to True Mandalorians. Vehicles After the death of Rage's father,his father inherited his personal starship.Renaming it to Rage's Legacy,Rage used it many times when he was a Bounty Hunter.The ship was called D5-Mantis.The ship was constructed by Rage's uncle and painted by Rage's father.After a Great Hunt in space,Rage lost the wing of ship and he need a good master to fix and put another wing.Rage was parking his ship on FireStar-Class Orbital Station,but the ship wasn't constructed to park there,but Rage had the permission from Jango to park there,cause that hangar was constructed for StarShip like Jango Fett Firespray-31-Class Patrol.Soon Rage's ship was inherited to his son Grandd and he repainted it to Blue and Black colors. Behind the scenes *Rage Ordo (Rathe Gurfglider) was originally created in Clone Wars fan fiction. *Rage Ordo (Rathe Gurfglider) is player in Clone Wars Adventures and currently known as Rage Ordo in game. *Rage Ordo (Rathe Gurfglider) is bades off Jango Fett,a Mand'alor who Rage Ordo would have the same traits as. *Rage Ordo (Rathe Gurfglider) was originally a Mandalorian Captain. Appearances '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' Category:Mandalorian Category:Bounty Hunter Category:Male Characters Category:Technician Specialty Class Category:The Shadow Mandalorians